I'm Not A Sacrificial Virgin
by hellhadanopening
Summary: What if Danny did decide to help Stiles with his virginity problem? Warning, Smut.


**So I know I have that Stydia to write, but I had some inspiration today and wrote this little one-shot. So I hope you all like it.**

 **WARNING! SMUT!**

* * *

Stiles frowned down at his phone and answered it. "Danny?" He had just left school, worrying about the whole 'virgins being killed' thing, and that slightly embarrassing moment with said boy on his phone.

"Yeah, so if you wanna deal with that thing we were talking about earlier, you can still come over." The boy sounded like this was an everyday thing.

Have sex with Danny? It would deal with the virginity problem. The question was whether he wanted him to be his first time. He was attractive, but that wasn't the point. Would he really want to have to tell future girlfriends about his first time? If he even did have any girlfriends in the future. Why not.

"Umm, yeah. What time do you want me to come over?" He was already shaking with the thought of it. His first time. It never mattered to him whether it was a girl or a boy who was his first time. He had honestly never even thought about his sexuality seriously. The thought of having sex with Danny didn't come with any thoughts of disgust, just nervousness about it being his first time and whether or not he would make an embarrassment of himself.

Danny was quiet for a minute before he answered. "Come around seven."

"Alright." The other boy hung up and Stiles sat in his jeep, staring down at his phone. As he stared a text popped up, telling him to bring swim trunks and a change of clothes for the morning, because he would be staying the night.

The drive home went by in a blur, all that filled his mind was Danny. What would it feel like? Would it be messy? Did he need to do anything to get ready? Would they use a condom? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he left the car and entered his house. His father sat at the kitchen table, reading some papers and drinking some coffee.

He sat down across from his dad and sat silently.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked, looking up from his papers.

Stiles shook his head fast. "No. I mean yes. Well, I don't know." His father raised an eyebrow at him and waited. He sighed. "Umm, so, I got invited to someone's house to stay. But, I think sex is going to happen, and I'm nervous because it's my first time." He must be very nervous if he was telling his father all this. He should have just hid in his room until he could just deal with it himself.

"You know you're not suppose to be staying at girl's houses, Stiles." He said pointedly.

Blushing, he turned his eyes away. "Umm, it's a guy."

"Oh." He turned to find that his dad had put his cup down and had his hands together in front of him. "Well, umm, be safe. Wear a condom.."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Stiles looked at him incredulously, expecting him to deny him being able to go, whether because of the sex or that it was boy.

He shrugged. "What else can I say, you're seventeen now. It's bound to happen sooner or later, you just need to be safe about it." he paused, and then frowned at him. "Is it Scott?"

"What? No!" Staring in shock, he realized that to someone outside of their friendship they might look like they were together.

Holding up his hands, he saved himself. "I'm just saying, it wouldn't surprise me."

Stiles glared at his father for a couple seconds and then left the table, going to his room. He put some clothes into his backpack and his swim shorts and lay down on his bed to wait the three hours he had until seven. It was kind of cold for swimming, but maybe he had a jacuzzi. That would be great.

Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through old text messages, rereading because of being bored. After about ten minutes of rereading texts him and Scott had about pizza, he got a text from Danny.

Hey

Hey, what's up

I'm really bored, do you happen to want to come over sooner?

He didn't even have to think. Yeah, ummm never been to your house before lol, send me the address

When he received the address, he grabbed his bag and his keys and headed out the door, thankful that his dad wasn't sitting in the kitchen anymore. On the drive there he was anxious and fidgety. His stomach was killing him, and he hated that he had a nervous boner, he didn't know it was possible until then. Unless he was actually just to have sex with Danny, besides the whole virginity thing.

Pulling up into the driveway of the one story house, he sat there for a moment, trying to will away the boner. He texted Danny that he was outside and looked to see him stick his head out the door and wave to him to come in. Getting out of the car, he was thankful that that boner had went away and gave the boy a nervous smile when he got to the door.

"Hey." He just smiled back and led the way into the house. His parents were sitting in the front room watching TV, they didn't even look up when they walked past and entered his room. He closed the door behind them and started to take off his shirt. Stiles looked at him, wide-eyed. "Right now?"

The boy laughed. "No Stiles, we're gonna go get in the jacuzzi. So change." He turned around and started to rummage through his drawers and Stiles also turned around and pulled out his trunks and started to change. When he got down to his underwear he paused, wondering if he should just keep them on. What was the point though, they were just going to see each other naked later, right?

Quickly pulling them off, he pulled on his trunks just as fast. He turned around to find that Danny was bending over naked to pull up his own trunks and he got full view of his ass, and a hairless hole. This was weird for him, he'd never looked at an ass before and got sexual thoughts from it. But watching him put on his trunks he felt himself starting to get hard again and turned around quickly.

"You can turn around now." Danny said from behind him a moment later, obviously not knowing he had been looking. Having gotten himself in check, he turned around and blushed slightly at the sight of him shirtless. Of course he had seen him shirtless and naked so many times in the locker room, but knowing what they're going to be doing made it different.

Smiling, the boy lead the way out of the room and called to to his parents on where they would be and headed toward the back of the house. The jacuzzi was in an enclosed patio and was already running and heated. Danny climbed in and Stiles followed him in, happy that the foaming water would hide any further boners.

They sat in silence for a moment until the boy nudged his leg with a foot. "Are you not going to talk to me?"

Stiles blushed and looked up at him. "I mean, I'm honestly nervous right now and don't know what to say."

Laughing, Danny put his arms up on the sides. "We are friends, and no matter what happens tonight I don't want that to change."

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying to get the nervousness out of him. "Won't it be different though?"

"Nothing changed between me and Jackson."

Stiles almost got whiplash as he brought his head down to level and astounded look at the boy across from him. "You and Jackson had sex?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "It was right before he dated Lydia, and we had snuck some of his parents booze and he was my first."

Thinking of the full of himself boy that they used to go to school with having sex with a guy made him laugh out loud. Danny joined him. He shrugged again when they stopped laughing. "It wasn't weird between us, but we never really talked about it after it happened."

Nodding his understand of why someone like Jackson would pretend something like that hadn't happened, he sank deeper into the water. "This feels so good. I need to talk my dad into getting one."

"It came with the house." They sat in silence, enjoying the hot water until Danny's parents came to tell him they were leaving. "Alright, love you guys."

"No sex on the couch." His dad called over his shoulder and disappeared into the house.

Stiles' face went red and he sank beneath the water. This was the most embrassing moment of his life. He had had some pretty bad ones, but this one probably took the cake. A foot nudged him and he heard a car pulling away as he emerged.

"Why are you blushing so hard." The other boy said, smiling at his expense.

"Really, they know what we're gonna do."

He laughed. "No they don't, Jackson used to come over here all the time, sometimes with Lydia. They've always said it as a joke."

That helped a bit to help his blush go away, but it didn't help much when Danny moved forward in the water and sat between his legs, hands on the smaller boy's knees. They just looked at each other as his hands pushed their way up his shorts and stopped right at the part where his boner was.

Leaning forward, Stiles accepted his soft kiss, which was slow and sweet and had him wanting more. Letting his hands find the other's shoulders, he felt the hands retract from his shorts and start to pull them off. Danny pulled away from the naked boy to pull his own off and then pulled him to him and the smaller boy gasped as his dick was trapped between their bodies.

Danny started kissing him again and grasped Stiles' ass, pulling the boy against him and sighing when he pulled away. "We can go inside if you want."

"I d-don't care." He hated the way his voice shook with his body, but he couldn't control it. Danny let him go and stood to step out of the pool. Stiles followed and stared at his plump ass the whole way to his room, where the other boy shut the door and led him to the bed. Pushing stiles down on his back, he crawled on his hands and knees and sat himself between Stiles' spread legs.

He watched as the boy bent down and kissed his belly button, tongue swirling around the indent and trailing kisses down to the line of trimmed hair. Starting at the base, he let his tongue barely touch the length of him, causing him to grasp the sheets and close his eyes. Smiling, Danny covered the head with his mouth and slowly took the whole thing in his mouth.

Pushing himself off the bed, Stiles tried without thinking to have as much of the boy against him as possible and squeezed his legs against the arms that held them apart. The bigger boy bobbed up and down ignoring the hands in his hair, but smiled up at him when he came up for hair, stroking him, rubbing his hand over the top making the smaller boy's breath hitch.

Pulling away, Danny lay down beside him and smiled at him. "I wanna do something." Stiles nodded trying to catch his breath. "I want you to straddle my chest, but have your ass facing me, it's called 69." Stiles frowned, but he had enjoyed everything else so far so he did as he was told. The boy beneath him wrapped his arms up and under his thighs, pulling him back until the smaller boy felt like he was literally sitting on his face.

He gasped in shock as he felt Danny press his face between his ass cheeks and felt his tongue enter him. Closing his eyes, he wondered why anyone would want to lick someone's ass, but as he got more forceful with his tongue Stiles did realize why someone would want to have it done to them. Looking down, he noticed Danny's cock, rock hard and laying on his stomach. Reaching out, while trying to focus on actually being able to think, he wrapped his hand around the thickness, and brought his face down to suck the tip into his mouth.

The boy underneath him groaned against his ass, and raised his hips off the bed. Stiles let him push more into his mouth and got a welcoming lick from the boy beneath him and began to bob his head up and down, loving the feel of the silky skin on his lips. They stayed like that for minutes until one of Danny's hand grabbed his arm and he heard him say he was going to cum, but Stiles kept going. He felt Danny bite his ass and was surprised when he began to shoot into his mouth. The boy beneath him relaxed, and Stiles moved to sit between his legs, smiling down at him, the taste of cum still on his tongue.

"That was great." Danny said, an arm over his face, grinning from beneath it. He reached over onto his bed stand and pulled a bottle out of the drawer, handing it to Stiles. "We're not done yet though."

Looking up at him, he nervously poured some of the lube out onto his hand and applied it to his dick, and at his direction, added some to the boy's ass. He stuck two fingers in him and bit his lip at the feeling of the tight, hot skin squeezing them. Reaching between them, Danny directed the other's dick to his hole and Stiles pushed the head slowly into him.

When he gasped, the boy stopped and looked down at him to make sure it was okay to keep going. He was all the way in, and he had Danny's legs over his own and he was rubbing his hands up them and over his chest and stomach. Leaning down, he kissed him, pulling out And moving slowly back into him. Besides gasping, Danny didn't move to stop him, so Stiles began to speed up and soon had a steady rhythm going, still moving his hands over the other's body.

It felt like nothing he could have imagined, so much better than his hand. He reached beneath him and raised Danny up and sat back. The other boy, surprised at being lifted, flung his arms around his neck and began to move with him, riding him. They began kissing passionately, tongues fighting for dominance, hands dug into ass and shoulders. Stiles started to pump harder and faster until he was stopped by Danny pulling away from him.

"Wha...?" He was stopped though as Danny smiled and turned around on his hands and knees, leaning back to brush his ass against the other's dick. Biting his lip, Stiles got onto his knees and directed his dick back into the other boy and began to pump into him again. The boy's face fell onto the pillows as Stiles grabbed onto his sides and pumped furiously.

Stiles pulled out, loving to watch his dick slide back into the other boy, loved the feeling of his hips slamming into the muscular ass, and loved the way his head started to go blank as he got closer, mindlessly fucking the other boy. He released himself inside of him, pumping his seed into him, the feeling of it leaving his body completely relaxed and exhausted. Stiles fell down on his back beside the boy, who still lay on his stomach, eyes closed and breathing hard.

Danny rolled onto his side away from him, and reached to pull the boy's arm around him, forcing him to spoon him. Stiles rested his forehead on his shoulder and kissed the boy there. Grabbing onto the bigger boy's hips and pushing against him, loving the contact. They lay in mutual silence for a long time. Stiles letting his hands roam the other's body, cupping his ass mainly and smoothing his hand across the other's stomach.

"Maybe next time I can fuck you." Danny joked.

Stiles chuckled softly. "If you want a next time. I'm very easy to get a hold of." After a few more moments of silence, he bite his shoulder softly and grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. "How was it for you?"

Squeezing his hand, the other boy shrugged. "I don't have anything except one drunk night to compare it to, but compared to that it was really fucking good."

That made Stiles raise his head to look down at him. "Wait, so you haven't done anything with anyone else beside Jackson?"

Danny rolled onto his back with the other boy propped on his elbow. "All I did with him was kiss him and let him stick it in me. I hadn't done anything else, besides what we just did."

"So you just decided you wanted to lick my ass?"

Chuckling softly, he smiled. "I do watch quite a bit of porn."

"Oh, okay. Makes sense." He leaned down to kiss the boy softly and then lay down, resting his arm around the boy's waist. "So was this still just sex for you?" Stiles didn't think he wanted to date Danny, but if the other boy wanted to it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. He did really like the sex.

But he shook his head. "It was good, but I kinda have a crush on someone else. Though until I get the balls up to ask him on a date, I wouldn't mind another encounter with you."

Stiles smiled at him and squeezed the arm that was around the other boy. "I didn't have any thoughts against it or for it, I was just wondering."

Laying in silence, he felt himself start to drift off. He felt Danny move away for a second, but came back with a cover that he flung over them. Flipping over to lay on his stomach, Danny sighed as Stiles moved close and put a leg around his and rested a hand on his ass.

They woke up to his alarm and Stiles sighed at having to go to school. The boy's parents had already left for work so they decided to shower together. He had expected it to be awkward the next day, but they just smiled at each other and did what was supposed to happen in a shower. But before they headed out the door, Danny pulled Stiles to him and kissed him fiercely for a few minutes, grabbing him close.

Stiles was breathless when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Just in case I don't get another chance."

Smiling, Stiles leaned forward and kissed him again and then they left the house and got into their separate vehicles and headed to school. They parked beside each other and the smaller boy stopped him before he walked away.

"So do we tell people or...?"

Danny frowned, thinking. "I won't say anything, but I won't get mad if you tell people. The worse that will happen is that everyone will think you're gay."

"Well, I did like it."

He smirked. "What about Lydia?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "Bisexual?"

The other boy laughed and walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Scott walked up to him, frowning at the other boy walking away. "What's got you two smiling like that?"

Stiles spread his arms and grinned. "We fixed my virginity problem. I'm not a sacrificial virgin anymore."

Slowly nodding, Scott raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Okay."

Frowning, he lowered his arms. "I'm serious."

"Right." Scott started to walk away.

"Scott, I'm serious, I had sex with Danny." Multiple people looked in his direction but looked away as if they didn't care.

"Whatever you say man." His friend called over his shoulder. Stiles cursed him and reached into his car for his bag, walking fast to catch up with him.

* * *

 **Tell me how you liked it. :)**


End file.
